Animash
An Animash (derived from animation, animal, and mashup) is a type of fanvid which solely uses animated content, and focuses primarily on non-anthropomorphic or lightly anthropomorphic animal characters, typically from 2D animated films.https://fanlore.org/wiki/Animash Animashes often utilize two or more disparate sources of imagery. A person who creates Animashes is known as an Animasher. Many of the most popular sources of footage are Disney films; however, there are also a variety of popular sources from other companies. Anime is typCategory:Types of vidically not featured, but can be on occasion. For more information, see Animash footage. There has been some debate as to whether a video using only one source qualifies as an Animash, as well as whether videos which contain some live-action and/or video game footage do. The general consensus is that videos with one source do, ones with live-action footage do not, and ones with game footage are in a grey area. Using photographs of real-world locations as backgrounds is typically allowed. Stylistic themes Animashes are often effect-heavy creations, and PMVs, Candy editing, and Multi-Editor Projects are all quite common. Fanart is rarely incorporated. Many Animashes are story-heavy, and many take place in some form of alternate universe; masking and careful selection of clips are frequently used to fabricate new plotlines and create crossovers. The characters are often selected simply so that they can convey an idea, such as playing certain roles in the new plot the editor created, with little regard for canon and whether they're even from the same work - rather, they may be selected with criteria such as age, appearance, and expressiveness, and given otherwise new roles to play depending on what fits with the imagery the editor has on hand and what they wish to convey. Characters may have their appearances slightly modified for various reasons; for instance, wings may be added in order to portray a character as an angel. Many Animash videos involve romance in some way; due to this, Animashes and Non/Disney videos are sometimes described as "those weird videos about obscure Disney pairings".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLEoTNwLADc Vent edits are also common. Community Many members of the Animash community are quite young, but people of all ages are welcome. Animashers sometimes use characters they are fond of as personas, or edit characters to create original personas, changing their coloration and/or adding things such as glasses, hair, freckles and tattoos; personas are original characters which are heavily associated with the editors themselves, and may or may not represent them in their videos. They may also use their personas as their profile pictures. To make the editing process much easier, Animashers often release compilations of pre-masked footage, placed onto green-screens, as masking packs, or release individual masked clips. These may be seen on their channels alongside their other videos, or be posted somewhere else. They may or may not ask editors who use their masked footage to give them credit for their efforts. Demographics Many Animash creators and viewers alike are children, but individuals of all ages are present. Some young Animashers (and a few older ones) also make Pony Music Videos, toy edits, and/or Animal Jam Music Videos; the former two are especially popular, to the point that rules for collaborative projects within the Animash community often specifically include stipulations that participants not include toys or My Little Pony footage, even when one or both of those are already disallowed by other rules. Many of the older editors hold some level of nostalgia for the sources used, or are generally fond of animation as a medium. Some Animashers are also animators, amateur or otherwise. There is also some overlap with the furry fandom.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mHfJQHL5_k Due to the infinite number of things which significantly elaborate editing can engineer, as well as the mild popularity of the movie Felidae (which contains graphic violence, and a sex scene) as a source, Animashes can include a wide variety of what is generally considered mature content. Videos often include warnings about such content when applicable, but if it is mild, the creator may forget to do so. History The history of Animashing is unclear, but such videos have been made since at least 2007, and became somewhat popular during the early 2010s; this popularity has since waned somewhat, although many Animashers remain. As time went on, the edits became more and more elaborate, with raw editing becoming less and less popular over time as Animashers gained the capacity to create other types of videos due to increased experience and the rise of more versatile editing tools. References See also: * Animal Jam Music Video * Anime Music Video * Multifandom * Non/Disney * Pony Music Video * Simpsonwave * Toy edit